In the company of an Angel
by VivaLaConfusion
Summary: Roger and Angel spend the afternoon together
1. Chapter 1

Roger Davis enters the Life to find it very packed. "No tables I presume?" he asks the doorman, receiving a far too satisfied "afraid not." "Damn it!" He curses softly, he needed to relax badly, and the truth was, the life cafe was one of the only places outside of the loft where he felt comfortable. The rocker turns to leave, angrily shoving his hands into the pockets of his jean-jacket until the corner of his gaze catches the sight of a familiar face

He shoots a triumphant smirk at the door-man "I'm with her." He says, motioning towards the drag queen seated at back of the room. Then, with out awaiting any sort of response, Roger strides past the clearly frustrated doorman, waving to his friend. "Hey! Fancy meeting you here..." he exclaims cheerfully once he'd reached her, and then grabbing an empty chair that from a nearby table he lowers himself into it. . "Angel...I swear the day you don't have a brand new style will be a sad day indeed." he says, realizes a moment later just how truly sad that would be, but he forces that thought from his mind

"Hi honey!" Angel laughs, offering him a sip of her coffee. "And what brings you to the life café on such a lovely afternoon?"

"Lovely day my ass." Roger says with a smirk, nodding towards the nearest window. It was hot, muggy and miserable outside, and it looked it. Accepting a small sip of Angel's coffee, he shakes his head as his friend asks what had brought him here. "Mimi and I got in a huge argument last night." he replies. "and I figured that it would probably do me some good to get out."

"An argument?" Angel asks, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, do tell!"

Roger finds himself shaking head again, his hair falling into his eyes. "Honestly, I hardly even remember what it was about." he answers honestly. "Mimi was already in a bad mood when I came home last night, let me tell you, girls are such a pain!"

"What did you just say about girls?" Angel asks, her tone taking on a mock sternness as she crosses her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes into two dangerously attenuated slits as she glares across the table at Roger..

"Err..." Roger stutters, sitting up straight in his chair. "I err...you dont...i mean...I meant...shit!" He knew he was just digging his own grave. His eyes shift back and fourth, trying to find a good excuse, a subject change or an exit. When he found none, he just stared at his feet.

"It's okay honey" Angel says, breaking the act. "I was just teasing you, you know It'll take a lot more than that to piss me off." The drag queen smiles, placing a gentle hand on Roger's shoulder. "Still though, you ARE going to have to make it up to me."

"And how exactly am I going to go about doing that?" Roger asks cautiously, praying silently that his friend wouldn't come up with anything too terribly outrageous.

"Well…" Angel replies, pausing for a moment and pretending to give it deep thought despite the fact that she and Roger both knew that she already had something in mind. "I was going to go get my nails done this afternoon; I thought maybe you would come along."

And with that Roger bursts out laughing, surely she was joking, she had to be.

"What's so funny" Angel questions, tilting her head ever so slightly to the left as she watches Roger curiously.

Roger stops mid laugh, staring at Angel with wide eyes. "Wait, you are joking right?" he asks meekly. "I mean, you don't really want me to go with you to get your nails done, do you?"

"Of course I do honey" Angel responds, drumming her fingers rhythmically against the tabletop. "Why would I joke about something like that? Usually Mimi and I go together but you know as well as I do she's at work right now, and Collins, well, you know he loves me more than anything in the world but he still refuses to go with me, I guess the boy figures he's got some sort of image to protect or something.

Roger opens his mouth to speak, still staring wide eyed at his friend. "I'm sorry Angel" he whispers. "But I don't think I can go with you to get your nails done. Collins has a point about the image thing you know…"

"Please?" Angel begs, pouting her lips please dramatically. "Please please please please please?"

"No thanks Angel, really, I can't"

"Please"

"Oh alright!" Roger exclaims with an exaggerated sigh as he throws his hands up in defeat. "I'll go, but ain't nobody touching my nails!!"

"Yay!" Angel squeals, grinning broadly as she throws her arms around Roger's neck. "Who knows, it you're lucky I may even let you pick out what color to paint my nails!"

"Fun" Roger says with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Okay then!" Angel says cheerfully, reaching into her bag and pulling from it a wad of single dollar bills, setting them down on the table before rising quickly to her feet, holding out her hand to assist Roger. "Are you ready?"

With one final sigh, Roger takes her hand and hoists himself up of his chair. "Oh dear lord" he mutters softly to himself. "What have I just gotten myself into?"

Angel though, didn't appear to have heard Roger. Giving his hand a light squeeze, she smiles over at her friend. "Let's go." she says, as together they head towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel and Roger walk through the door to the nail salon at the same time, feeling a cool rush of air as they do. "Wow" Roger pants, fanning himself. "That was a long walk, is it always that hot out there?"

. "You need to get out more boy." Angel giggles, grabbing hold of Roger's hand and pulling him up to the front desk. "Hi Anne" she says, smiling to the elderly lady seated behind the counter. "I'm here for my one thirty appointment, I brought my friend along too, I hope that's okay."

"That's just fine Angel honey; we're pretty open this afternoon" the old lady smiles, looking over at Roger. "And what will you be getting done today young man?"

"Err…" Roger mumbles, looking slightly baffled. "I…err…"

"Manicure and pedicure" Angel interrupts.

"Manicure and pedicure" Anne repeats. "Alright then, go ahead and select your colors and we'll get you started." She smiles, nodding towards a large array of polishes in the back of the salon.

"Wow!" Roger exclaims as he and Angel head towards the back of the room. "I don't think I've ever seen so many colors in my entire life, there have to be at least three hundred of 'em!"

Angel nods her head in agreement. "Yes, they do have quite a selection here don't they? Come on now, help me pick one out."

"Just one" Roger asks, raising an eyebrow "How can you pick just one?"

"You sure are pretty excited for someone who didn't want to come Roger" Angel points out with a laugh, picking up a small bottle of nail polish and turning it over in her hand.

"Ooh… how about this one!" Roger says, picking up a bottle of bright orange nail polish and handing it over to Angel "It's called Bongo Jazz."

"It's nice" Angel nods. "I think I'll go with it. Now how about you? What color do you want?"

"Oh, I'm not getting a color, I don't do nail polish, I've never worn nail polish in my life."

"Oh come on Rog." Angel laughs, nudging her friend playfully. "You don't expect me to believe that do you? You were a rock star for gosh sakes, don't tell me you never painted your nails black!"

"Well…" Roger mumbles, feeling his face flush. "Maybe I did, but only once or twice… and I'm not going to do it again!"

"Oh come on honey" Angel says, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Please?"

"That's not going to work again"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"You just don't give up do you?" Roger asks, once again throwing his hands up in defeat.

"No I don't." Angel replies with a grin "its part of my charm!"

"Yeah right, charm" Roger says, shaking his head slightly

"So what color are you going to get"

"Black".

"Black it is then" Angel smiles, picking up a bottle of black polish and handing it to him.

"Are you two ready" Anne calls from the front of the room. "We've got two open seats for you."

"Just about!" Angel calls back. "You ready Roger honey?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay the" Angel says, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Let's do this!"

**(- Once again guys, read and review! Chapter three will be up shortly! -)**


	3. Chapter 3

Angel and Roger sit side by side in two large leather chairs, their feet soaking in warm sudsy water. "Feels nice doesn't it?" Angel asks, casting a quick glance over at Roger, who despite the fight he had put up earlier seemed to be really enjoying himself.

"Yup" Roger nods, flipping the page of the magazine he was reading. "It does feel nice."

"I told you it would" Angel laughs as two young Chinese girls come to greet them, twins by the looks of it. "Hello" says the one standing on the right, "I'm Olivia and this is my sister Sun, you two are here for both a manicure and a pedicure am I correct?"

"That's right" Angel replies, nudging Roger who was still deeply indulged in his magazine "I'm Angel, and the rude young man sitting to my left is Roger."

"What?" Roger asks, finally taking time to look up from his magazine "Sorry" he mumbles, "I…um…hello"

"Hi" The two girls reply in unison, both smiling broadly at Roger. "Let us get started shall we?" Olivia asks, kneeling down beside Roger only to be pulled back up by her sister. They exchange a few words in Chinese and switch places, Olivia going over to Angel and Sun kneeling in front of Roger.

"What was that all about?" Roger whispers, looking over at Angel.

Angel just shrugs. "I don't know honey; I don't understand Chinese any better than you do, if I had to guess though I'd say they were fighting over you."

After a couple minutes longer of letting their feet soak it is time to begin

**(Sorry, I know it isn't very long... the next chapter will be up soon!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop that!" Roger squeals, squirming in his seat as Sun begins the procedure of removing the dead skin from his feet"please….stop…don't pull my toes apart like that…no…god damn…stop!"

Angel meanwhile was sitting perfectly still in her chair, not moving at all aside from the occasional turn of the head in Roger's direction. "What are you going on about boy?" she giggles. "It sounds like you're getting your leg amputated over there."

"Well it feels like it!" Roger shoots back in a tone much harder than he had intended. "Oh please…no…don't do that!"

Angel just laughs again and shakes her head. "Silly boy."

"Ouch!" Roger yelps rather loudly as Sun began cutting his toenails. "Will you please not pull my toes apart like that? I…Ouch, Jesus"

"Sorry" Sun mumbles softly, glancing up at Roger "I'm not meaning for it to hurt."

"Its okay honey, he's just being overly sensitive" Angel says, shooting a glare over at Roger which he returns. "I am not, sorry if I'm not used to this like you are alright?" he snaps.

"Roger honey" Angel says, a hint of hurt in her voice. "Please don't be like that; I'm not trying to start an argument with you."

I know Ang" Roger replies, "I'm sorry, I just… OUCH…God damn that's IT!" Roger yells, kicking his foot free from Sun and somehow landing it square in the middle of her nose.

The young Chinese girl doubles backwards, clutching her nose where Roger had kicked her.

"Oh my god!" Roger exclaims, jumping of his seat and running over towards sun. "Sun… I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean to kick you…are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Sun replies, nodding her head while whipping away the tears that had begun forming in her eyes. "Just give me a second and we'll continue okay?"

"I am so sorry" Roger repeats, going back to his seat to find both Olivia and Angel starting at him.

A minute or so later Sun returns, finishing up cutting Roger's toenails as quickly as possible to avoid getting kicked again and Roger was, for the most part very good aside from the occasional sharp yelp

**(and next we paint.! Sorry, once again I know it wasn't terribly long, I've been very busy! Read and review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Roger had begun to grow squeamish again, pulling his hands back and wincing each time Sun attempted to cut down or file one of his fingernails.

"Roger baby" Angel murmurs, nudging her friend gently. "What are you so worried about honey? It doesn't hurt."

"I know it doesn't" Roger replies, angrily pulling his hands back from sun who recoils slightly out of fear or being hit, kicked or otherwise injured again by Roger.

"Now don't you be worrying Sun baby" Angel giggles, grabbing a tight hold of Roger's arm, her freshly cut fingernails digging into his skin. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"I didn't mean to" Roger snaps defensively, brushing Angel's hand off of his arm. "And you're hurting me"

"Sorry babe" Angel says, releasing her grip on Roger. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt again."

"I said I didn't mean it!" Roger declares, looking apologetically at Sun. "I guess I just don't like to be touched."

"That isn't what Mimi tells me" Angel points out with a wink, casing both Olivia and Sun to giggle.

Roger turns to Angel, feeling his face grow hot. "Jesus Angle, was that really necessary?"

"No, but its true isn't it?" Angel asks with a light shrug, sending Olivia and sun into another fit of giggles.

"Well yeah, I mean…I guess so" Roger mutters "but I really don't think this is the time or place to be discussing this."

"In my world honey, every place is the time and place. Hell, who's to guarantee we're even going to be here tomorrow?"

She had a good point, everyone knew Angel didn't have any more than a year left to live, though that wasn't something Roger wanted to think about just then.

"So um…" Roger stammers, turning his head so he was facing Angel "How much exactly does Mimi tell you then…about…you know?"

"Oh, she tells me enough" Angel replies smiling over at Roger. "Sometimes more than enough."

"Oh…well then…err..." Roger stutters, not knowing exactly how to respond to that information

Angel just giggles, once again turning her attention to Olivia who was currently applying the second coat of bright orange polish to her nails. Sun meanwhile was still in the process of trimming Roger's nails which was still proving to be extremely difficult.

Angel, feeling more than a bit sorry for Sun decides to try and help her out. Once her nails had dried she gets up and walks over and stands beside Roger's chair. "Now baby" she says in a soothing voice, running her fingertips gently up and down the length of his arm. "I want you to take a deep breath, shut your eyes and let this poor girl finish her job so she can hopefully rid herself of you forever."

Roger looks up at Angel. "Well thanks, that was encouraging."

"Just do as I say" Angel purrs, trying to get him to relax.

Reluctantly Roger obeys, shutting his eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths and finally letting Sun finish her job.

Roger Reopens his eyes minutes later to find his nails cut to perfection and painted black. He looks over at Angel who was smiling broadly at him. "They look really good honey"

"They do don't they!" Roger agrees, staring down at his newly painted nails. "Sun did a nice job."

"That she did" Angel nods, sliding off her chair. "Shall we get going then?" she asks, holding her hand out to Roger "I've already paid in advance."

"Yeah sure" Roger replies, getting up off his own chair and linking his arm with Angel's and together they head towards the door.

**The End!**


End file.
